


【囧疼】猫咪成精了怎么办

by Lin2XY_Dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin2XY_Dream/pseuds/Lin2XY_Dream
Summary: 肥肠草率肥肠草率肥肠草率而且废话多的一篇





	【囧疼】猫咪成精了怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 肥肠草率肥肠草率肥肠草率而且废话多的一篇

今天徐英浩破天荒地早早下了班，回家的路上都想着自己家的小猫，一不小心闯了好几个红灯。  
“钦钦我回来啦～”他蹲下身子看着小小一只的猫围着自己转圈还用头蹭自己的膝盖，忍不住上手摸了摸它的头。“喵呜！”猫咪瞬间变脸呲牙咧嘴的看着自己，让徐英浩觉得有点莫名其妙。“几天不碰你还长脾气了。”又蜷起食指指骨敲了敲钦钦脑袋，“走了，去吃饭。”  
水足饭饱的一人一猫躺在沙发上那叫一个舒适惬意，但猫咪的位置与动作让徐英浩感觉不是很好。  
“李永钦。”  
“喵呜？”  
“你往上点别趴我裆那行吗。”  
“......”  
“你还玩上了！什么东西能玩什么东西不能玩不知道吗！”徐英浩神情严肃地把猫抱到自己面前，  
“李永钦你今天有点问题啊。”

“喵呜喵..咳咳...有什么问题？”

徐英浩真实地震惊了。  
他的猫咪变成了一个人。  
一个有着深蓝色双眸，身体娇小又柔软的人。  
他长着尖尖的两只猫耳，还有一条长长的尾巴在身后一摇一摇的。“哥你能先把我放下吗...嗷！”徐英浩呆呆地两手一松，李永钦就不偏不倚的砸在他胸口上，不小心磕到下巴的小人不自觉地翻了个白眼。  
“你谁啊？”徐英浩直勾勾地盯着他。  
“......”  
“你的经商头脑呢？你的聪明才智呢？你现在是在用体育细胞思考问题吗？”  
李永钦嘴上损着，手还不闲着，随随便便搭上了徐英浩的额头。  
“你也没发烧啊，在这装什么傻呢？”  
徐英浩“嘿嘿”一笑，“就逗逗你。”  
“傻大个。”  
又是一个宇宙无敌大白眼。  
“话说回来，你今天什么毛病啊。”  
“你说呢？”  
李永钦一边坏笑手一边往下滑。徐英浩一把把他的手按住阻止了他的动作。  
“想试试？”  
“谁要试试了。”  
李永钦眼睛机灵的转了转，轻而易举的从徐英浩胳膊之间钻了出去，溜进了卧室，又顺其自然地躺在他床上，向他抛了个媚眼，拍了拍身边的空位让他过来。  
“想试试吗？”徐英浩刚躺下猫咪就趴在他身上，嘴唇贴上他耳垂，柔软的指腹黏黏糊糊地磨蹭着。  
真要命。徐英浩这样想着。  
他在李永钦进行下一步之前就翻身把他压在身下，动作太突然吓得李永钦轻喊一声，双眼闭的死死的，五官都皱在一起。过了一会感觉徐英浩再没有动作了才敢睁开一只眼睛偷偷瞄他。  
“胆小的猫咪。”  
“谁...谁胆小了...我...哎徐英浩你干嘛！嗯...”  
李永钦话还没说完就被徐英浩突如其来的抚摸弄软了身子，缩在他两臂之间小小声的哼唧。抓住一个时机就逃出徐英浩的怀抱，自己侧躺在一边，猫尾在身后轻扫自己脊背，身体还小幅度的扭动着。  
“要我帮你吗？”徐英浩又贴上来抱住李永钦纤细的腰肢问道。“嗯...才不要...”徐英浩将手伸入他裤子里，“你怎么还带自体润滑？”李永钦下面的湿热让他变得有点着急，“我可以直接进去吗？”“呜不...不可以！”他急的不行，连忙转过身来想要阻止徐英浩，刚刚刺激出来的一脸的泪珠都来不及擦，徐英浩看到李永钦这幅样子更心急了，二话不说扒掉他的衣服就准备进去“徐英浩！不行！啊！”才刚刚进去一点点李永钦就疼的不行，眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉，委屈的样子让徐英浩觉得自己可能是犯了什么大错。但他没有停下，只是动作变得小心了一点。“够了...我不要了...喵啊！”才刚进去一半他就哀哀地喊停，徐英浩没办法，只能暂时停下让李永钦适应  
。“宝贝忍一忍，第一次总是会疼的。”  
“才...才不是第一次呢...”  
“嗯？那我继续动了。”  
“动就动！嘶...”  
好不容易全都进去了，两人都松了一口气。徐英浩缓缓地抽动起来，李永钦也随着小声呻吟起来。  
“徐英浩...可以快一点了...”  
“你管我叫什么？”  
“徐英浩！你怎么那么慢性子！”  
“要叫老公才行。”  
“我不！”  
徐英浩觉得不能在这么随着李永钦了，便开始疯狂抽动起来。  
“徐英浩！呜喵...”  
“你慢点...”  
“我受不了...嗯...”  
“老公...慢点...”  
李永钦的尾巴不受控制的缠上徐英浩的腿，两只猫耳也一动一动的，徐英浩看着喜欢，又听到自己想听的话，感觉对方真的快不行才减了速。

 

“徐英浩...”

“嗯？”

“好喜欢你...嗯！”李永钦微眯着双眼，释放在凌乱不堪的床上。

 

“宝贝我也好喜欢你。”


End file.
